callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:United States Marine Corps
Untitled needs a translation of "Semper Fidelis" in the opening paragraph "Always Faithfull". Agent Tasmania 01:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) TYPO: "This caused massive Marine casualties of 3000 men , including Sgt. Paul Jackson." It Should be 30,000 men. No User Is this page still protected? Because if not we can delete the Protected template [[User:II Helljumper II|'II']] [[User_talk:II Helljumper II|'Helljumper']] 10:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I logged out and checked, it's not. I got rid of the template as well. Sgt. S.S. 20:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Teufel Hunden This part of their history cannot be correct. I am a German and "Teufel Hunden" means Devil Dogs, but only if it is translated word-by-word from the British/American language. Germans would say Teufelshunde , with an "s" in the middle and no "n" at the end of it. On top of that, there is no word like "Teufelshund" in German, just "Höllenhund" ("dog of hell"). It appears as if the Marines are not that feared if someone has to invent a name for them. Will you relax, it's just a nickname, Mister I'm-too-cool-to-sign-my-posts. Sgt. S.S. 18:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Jay King There is a cod 4 marine named Jay king, killed in the nuke. How do I know about him? Besides jacksons his name is the only to apper clearly so can i add Sgt. Jay King and not have it get deleted?!(A bully user 21:29, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ) :He's not a prominent member. - 21:32, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :he is a clear member a sgt. and killed in action. im not askin for a artical im askin for him to go on the cod 4 usmc list.(A bully user 21:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC)) Notability. 23:15, December 25, 2011 (UTC) so can we?(A bully user 00:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC)) :No. He is not a notable member of the USMC. His name on the list is far from enough to be considered notable. 01:00, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :look at the facts he is a Sgt. (notable) he is a marine (noteable) he is killed day 3 2011 (noteable) im not talking about adding 30,000 names but his name is the only one besides jacksons you can make out not just pvt. paul h. (A bully user 01:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC)) :I GIVE UP have it your way but he IS a Marine.(A bully user 01:47, December 26, 2011 (UTC)) :Please read COD:NOTABILITY. 02:00, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :ok i read it its over i get it.(A bully user 04:51, December 26, 2011 (UTC)) At the funeral in AW you can clearly see that the Marines are holding MK14s. Is this worth adding to the weapons section? CptRapiesa (talk) 23:56, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :do we know whether or not those are marines at the funeral? it probBably is but the usmc page doesnt say they appear in that mission. 00:59, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :Those are definately marines. Forgive me for IRL info, but they are wearing the USMC dress uniform. I don't think it would be going too far to say that in the page. Also, Cormack is there, and he makes reference to the marines several times during the funeral. CptRapiesa (talk) 13:58, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ::then it should be mentioned that they are in the level and that they use the mk14. 17:48, March 21, 2015 (UTC)